Throne Room Scene
by sailorsenshi7
Summary: This is my interpretation of the throne room scene from The Last Jedi. Please be aware this does contain spoilers from The Last Jedi, as this is an add on from the movie. ***Rey and Kylo Ren come together for one more epic moment in The Last Jedi*** ONESHOT


**Hey everybody! Welcome, new Reylo fans, what's up old Reylo fans. I have seen TLJ and be WARNED, spoilers ahead from the Throne Room scene as I have added in the dialogue from here and added in the emotions/feelings I felt were being strewn throughout this entire scene. I mean, the feels were RIDICULOUSLY amazing.**

 **Anywho, this is a short on that and I will be doing a fanfic based off what follows in TLJ.**

 **If you haven't seen the newest Star Wars installment, than please MIND THE SPOILERS.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"The fleet! Order them to stop firing and there is still time to save the fleet!" Rey pleaded as she raced forward to the large telescope like object that showed the reflection of the massacre occurring outside of the ship. Perhaps if they hurried and stopped the attack Finn would be alright and Leia. Rey blinked back tears of frustration as she willed them to both be alright. They had to be okay.

They had to be.

Her mind still reeling from the events that led her to him, to Ben Solo, Rey was hesitant to realize that her plan had almost all gone perfectly, torture aside. Although she knew her connection with Ben was strong, to see him strike down Snoke had almost been too good to be true. And how in sync they had been while fighting off the guards, almost as if they had practiced together a thousand times.

At Ben's silence, Rey turned back to face him, immediately on edge at the person standing before her. Her mind briefly flared in panic at the stiffness in his shoulders as he stared down at Snoke, seemingly pleased with himself. It was difficult for Rey to determine what exactly was different about the man she had grown to harbor such feelings for, but she could sense the wrongness in him.

The man standing before her was not the same one she had encountered several times on Ach-Too, the one she connected with on seemingly every level. This was the maniac Kylo Ren, the enemy to the Resistance and someone that Rey feared above all others. She feared him because as much as she despised him, he was her weakness. Rey had seen the man beneath the darkness and was inexplicably drawn to him, monster or not.

He was hers as much as she was his, she had seen it when they had touched hands. When they had connected. She was the key to his redemption and he was the key to her purpose in life, whether as a Jedi or just as a simple person. He was hers.

"Ben?" Rey asked hesitantly, breaking him from his trancelike state. Her heart seized in her chest at the expression that passed over his face. It was dark and ominous.

Almost as if he was just now realizing that she stood before him, Ben turned to face her and gazed down as if he had her right where he wanted her.

"It's time to let old things die," he uttered out, still winded from the battle with the Pretorian guards only moments before. Turning away from Snoke's gruesome corpse, he regarded Rey as he continued.

"Snoke, Skywalker. The Sith, the Jedi, the rebels. Let it all die." He held out a gloved hand to Rey, staring longingly at her as if she was everything he could want and more. It was a look Rey herself was unfamiliar with but found she longed for all the same. "Rey, I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to this galaxy."

"Don't do this Ben," Rey pleaded as her eyes filled with tears. The man in front of her was lacking the similar characteristics of Ben Solo she had glimpsed every time they had been together. This was truly Kylo Ren, the monster. Not the Ben Solo Rey found herself so easily in love with. She didn't know the person staring back at her. Not anymore. "Please don't go this way." Rey's heart was in her words as she uttered them, sincerity in everything she whispered to him.

Didn't he know that they could leave this place altogether? The Resistance wasn't her family, nor was the First Order his. He was her family, maybe he always had been.

"No, no, no! You're still holding on. Let go!" Kylo Ren shouted at her before switching tactics, his voice softening to the sweetest of whispers. "Do you want to know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known? You've just hidden it away." He stepped even closer to her, almost as if he would embrace her as her eyes refused to hold back the tears that were now forming from such an impossible situation.

Master Skywalker had been right. This was not going how she had thought.

Rey held her ground as he took another step forward, his voice lowering to that comforting pitch Rey had become so enamored with in such a short amount of time. The voice she connected with, confided in, cherished.

"Say it," Kylo whispered to her. "Say it."

"They were nobody." Rey breathed out in between tears, the truth she had kept concealed from herself for so long finally coming out due to the honesty from Kylo Ren, or perhaps it was Ben Solo? Rey was more unsure than she had ever been.

"They were filthy junk traders, that sold you off for drinking money." Kylo reasoned with her, his tone honest and comforting. As more tears fall from Rey's eyes Kylo continued on, determined to let her know what she desperately needed to hear. He seemed convinced that the truths pouring from his lips would be the spark that turned her to the First Order. "They're dead in a paupers grave in the Jakku desert. You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You're nothing." Rey exhaled sharply at his words. The tone was so soothing but the words drove a knife directly into her heart.

Maybe she was nothing, as she has always felt about herself. She has always told anyone she met that she was no one, and perhaps she was right. Rey had always known she was nothing.

"But not to me." Kylo Ren continued, causing Rey to look into his eyes, nearly mesmerized by the intensity in his gaze as he looked upon her with what she imagined was longing, although no one has ever directed such a look at her before.

Kylo Ren took another deep breath, almost as if he was afraid to ask her something before he held out his gloved hand, his eyes betraying the feelings he harbored for Rey. "Join me," Kylo Ren stated. Rey looked down longingly at the hand held out for her, more sure than ever her heart was breaking. "Please."

"I... I-" Rey squeezed her eyes shut, a part of her praying that this was a twisted dream she could rouse herself from, but knowing it was the truth of her situation. Rey lifted her hand, such an easy feat as it began to reach for him. She could be with someone who valued her, who saw something more from her than just being a scavenger that was worth nothing more than a few coins for alcohol.

 _Ben..._

"Just let go, Rey. Be with me. Embrace who you are, who you were always meant to be. I saw it when we touched, I know that you are meant to be with me, to be by my side in every way that counts." And just like that, Rey's own Force vision pushed itself into her mind, reminding her what she had seen.

Happiness. Life.

Love.

The only way she could have this was with Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren. Or were the two the same? How could they both have seen a future so similar and yet so different?

"This isn't our destiny, Ben. It's the path you have chosen for yourself, out of a misguided grab for power. This isn't what lies ahead for us, do you understand? This isn't who you are, please. We can leave all of this behind. It's not too late."

Kylo Ren's fierce temper made a prominent display at her words. "You want to be with me. I can feel it. Just join me, rule the galaxy with me and you will never be alone again. This is your destiny!"

With that, the cruelest twist of his words, Rey's mind was made up.

Using the Force, Rey reached for the coveted Skywalker lightsaber, hoping her will would outmatch his own.

Kylo Ren also reached for the weapon, the mighty saber floating in between the two as they glared at one another from across the room.

"My destiny does not lie with Kylo Ren! I can't follow you down this path, don't you see? If you walk this path, you will walk it alone and you will have condemned us both."

Ren grunted as he exerted more strength, attempting to force the saber to his side. Rey matched his strength with her own, letting out a scream of sheer frustration as the Force propelled them backwards, the blade splitting in two as they collapsed on opposite sides of the room.

Rey's last coherent thought before the darkness took over was that perhaps she truly was alone after all.


End file.
